


Fellas, Is It Gay to Kiss Your Homie for Scientific Reasons?

by JellyJaynes



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, My friend drew really pretty art, Please go check out the artist BlossomPuppy on tumblr!, So I just HAD to write something for it, The artwork is at the end!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyJaynes/pseuds/JellyJaynes
Summary: Lindhart has a very important science experiment to run with Caspar, and he doesn't care that it's 4 in the morning.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Fellas, Is It Gay to Kiss Your Homie for Scientific Reasons?

*knock knock* 

Caspar groaned as the quiet knocking at his door roused him rudely from his rest. Blearily looking over at the crack in his curtains, he could tell from the pitch black sky it was still the dead of night. The knock hadn’t been panicked enough to warrant getting up so Caspar rolled over, settling back into sleep. 

_*knock knock knock*_

A bit more panicked, but still not enough to overcome his sleepiness. A flash of irritation coursed through him- if it wasn’t urgent enough to make them barge into his room it was certainly something that could have waited till the morning. 

There was no sound at the door for a while, and Caspar settled even deeper back into sleep. 

_*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNO-*_

Caspar was at the door in a split second- being a brawler he was very apt at getting in close to opponents very quickly. Whoever was banging at his door this early in the morning certainly qualified as an opponent. 

“WHAT?!” Caspar yelled, ripping the door open. 

A very startled Linhardt stood in the doorway, hand raised, clearly ready to continue knocking. He was still wearing his school uniform, which wasn’t that unusual. Caspar knew Linhardt couldn’t be bothered to change into pajamas before going to bed, especially on nights he stayed up late doing research. 

“Oh my, don’t you know what time it is Caspar? You really shouldn’t be yelling quite so loud this late you know.” Linhardt admonished him, lowering his hand. 

“Do _I_ know what time it is?” Caspar asked him dumbfounded, “Do _you_ know what time it is?”

“Of course, it’s slightly after 4 in the morning. Now, I need your help with an experiment. May I come in?” Linhardt tucked his hands into his pockets and expectantly waited for Caspar to let him in. 

“Experiment?” Caspar felt his anger immediately turn to curiosity. Linhardt had become increasingly absorbed in his latest research; normally he’d fill Caspar in on what he was up to even if he didn’t fully understand it. However, his latest research topic had been a complete mystery- anytime Caspar would ask, Linhardt would dodge the question.

Caspar furrowed his brow. He still felt half-asleep but he also had a feeling Linhardt wouldn’t be willing to wait till the morning to conduct his experiment. Sighing, he moved out of the doorway. 

“Come on in,” he told him, “Do you want any tea? I think I have some Angelica leaves left.” 

“Ah my favorite,” Linhardt said, briskly walking past him to stand in the center of the room. “But no thank you. This experiment shouldn’t take long at all.”

_I know it’s your favorite,_ Caspar thought, _that’s why I always keep some on hand._ This wasn’t the first time, nor probably the last, that Linhardt had come over late at night to conduct experiments. He also always said they wouldn’t take long, but Caspar knew better by now. Grabbing a kettle, he filled it with water and placed it on his mini stove. 

Absentmindedly Linhardt waved his hand at the stove, lighting it with his magic. Caspar took a seat on the bed while the water heated. Rubbing his eyes he asked,

“So what’s this experiment anyway? Does it have somethin to do with the research you won’t tell me about?” 

“Indeed it does,” Linhardt confirmed, crossing his arms, “I’ve been feeling very odd lately and I’m trying to figure out why.” 

“Odd? What, like you’re sick? You should go see Professor Manuela about that.” Caspar told him, resting his elbow on his knee and propping his chin up on his hand. Linhardt just sighed. 

“Something tells me this type of odd feeling should not be discussed with that woman.” Caspar just gave him a puzzled look. 

“I don’t know what kind of help I can give you that a healer can’t, but shoot let me know what I can do!” he ended with a beaming smile. If nothing else, he was glad that Linhardt was talking to him about his research again! He’d felt surprisingly hurt when Linhardt’d stopped talking to him about it, almost like he was distancing himself from Caspar. 

Linhardt blushed slightly, which surprised him. 

“Experiment one: Say my name.” Linhardt ordered him, maintaining steady eye-contact. 

Caspar raised an eye-brow, but complied. It wasn’t the weirdest experiment Linhardt had ever subjected him to. 

“Linhardt,” he said, the same way he’d said it thousands of times before, imbued with all the love and excitement he had of being able to talk with his friend. 

Linhardt blushed ever so slightly more. It wasn’t a ugly red like the color of blood that Linhardt hated so much, but a much softer one. _Like a rosy dawn,_ Caspar decided. 

“Experiment two,” he said, extending his hand towards Caspar, “hold my hand.” 

This time Caspar’s brow furrowed down as he looked at Linhardt in confusion. Still not the weirdest experiment he’d had to do, but it was getting there. Taking his head off his hand, he placed it against Linhardt’s palm. Lacing their fingers together, Linhardt looked both perturbed and yet strangely pleased with the results. 

Caspar gently ran his thumb over Linhardt’s palm. He’d noticed how soft they looked, but had never actually felt how soft they were. _Probably from skipping out on training,_ he thought with a smile. Were his calloused hands uncomfortable to hold for Linhardt? The thought made him incredibly nervous. Quickly glancing up at Linhardt to gauge his reaction, he was surprised to see him covering his face with his other hand. Even covered, Caspar could clearly see Linhardt was blushing more than before.

Linhardt slid the hand covering his face over to just cover his cheek. 

“It would appear my hypothesis is correct. Caspar, I likely have feelings for you.” 

Caspar was speechless. He had no idea what Linhardt meant nor how these experiments had helped him reach that conclusion.

“What kind of feelings?” Caspar finally ventured. Linhardt released his hand much to Caspar’s disappointment, and his blush all but disappeared. His demeanor changed back to business-as-usual now that he was having to explain his experiment. 

“Well I noticed a few months ago that anytime you called my name or talked to me I got the strangest sensation. Most books described it as ‘butterflies in your stomach,’ which is very accurate if you were wondering. Since it was only with you I ignored it, but then I began to desperately want to touch you. Hold your hand, stroke your hair, and the like. Further research led me to draw only one conclusion for the source of my odd feelings: I had fallen in love with you.” 

Linhardt was explaining all this like he was explaining a battle strategy, but every word hit Caspar like a direct blow from a Pegasus wing. Caspar threw up his hands to stop Linhardt’s explanation.

“Wait wait wait, all that stuff means you like me?” His childhood shared with Linhardt flashed through his mind, only adding to his jumbled thoughts. “But I’m the same way? I get super excited to talk to you or see you, and I always wondered if your hands were as soft as they looked- which they are by the way, you should really train more- but that doesn’t mean I like you??” 

Linhardt looked as surprised as he felt. 

“Do you really feel that way? My research indicates that if that’s the case the only reasonable explanation is that you do in fact like me.” Linhardt took a step towards him. “There’s one final experiment we could run that would certainly confirm whether or not we like each other.” 

Caspar felt incredibly flustered. He felt like a major revelation had just happened between the two of them, yet Linhardt was acting like this was any one of the other hundred experiments they had done together. 

Taking another step so he was directly in front of Caspar, Linhardt leaned forward so they were at eye level with one another. 

“A-and what experiment is that Linhardt?” He asked, stuttering. Caspar was pretty sure he was the one blushing now, based on the heat he felt on his cheeks. Although that could also be from the fact that Linhardt was mere inches away from his own face. 

Scooting back on the bed to put some distance between their faces, Caspar desperately tried to figure out exactly what was happening. Linhardt wasn’t letting him get away that easily. 

“It’s a simple matter really, we just have to kiss.” Sliding his knee onto the bed so he was basically sitting between Caspar’s legs, Linhardt brought their noses centimeters away from one another. 

Caspar was pretty sure he’d never blushed this hard in his life. 

“K-Kiss?!” Before he could say anymore, Linhardt placed a finger over his lips. 

“Caspar hush, this won’t take but a second and if I’m correct it will be quite enjoyable.” 

Linhardt's familiar scent of crushed pines was filling his nose and brain. The kettle started to whistle in the background, but Caspar could barely hear it over the roaring in his ears. Very gently Linhardt pressed their lips together. Caspar faintly tasted Angelica Tea. This was certainly the strangest experiment Linhardt had ever forced him to do.

Was also probably the best. 

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by the above artwork, done by my lovely friend and muse [BlossomPuppy on tumblr!!](https://blossompuppy.tumblr.com/) Please go check her out, her art is the cutest thing you'll ever see and she's equally delightful!!
> 
> [Here is a link to the artwork itself!](https://jellyjaynes.tumblr.com/post/613983231494275072/blossompuppy-fellas-is-it-gay-to-kiss-ur)


End file.
